


The Best Summer of Our Lives

by thefairhero



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Slow Burn, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), eventual polyamory, pour one out for all the summer camp experiences that didn't happen because of the plague, this fic is how I'm filling that void, this is very autobiographical and self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairhero/pseuds/thefairhero
Summary: Young adulthood is complicated, and that becomes especially apparent when you live up on a mountain with a bunch of other young adults for a whole summer. Camp counselors Luke, Reggie, Alex, Willie, Julie, and more will discover how much a few short months can change you -- all the relationships you form, conflicting feelings that arise, and what you figure out about yourself along the way.(featuring: trans!Luke, eventual Willex, and eventual Julie/Luke/Reggie)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Best Summer of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A few things to know before we jump in:  
> \- this takes place in a modern setting with all the high school-aged characters aged up to their early 20s  
> \- Julie doesn't show up in Chapter 1 because I wanted to give the boys some time to meet and bond first, but dw she's gonna show up soon  
> -CWs: depictions of alcohol use, implied/referenced transphobia, implied/referenced homophobia (will be updated as more chapters are written)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luke doesn’t think summer jobs are supposed to be this stressful. He’s _sure_ summer camp isn’t. And yet here he is, an anxiety attack buzzing throughout his whole body, which really isn’t helping him concentrate on the windy roads up the mountain. He can’t stop thinking about how important his first impression is going to be, and breathing is getting hard. Well, harder than usual because he’s wearing the binder that he’s going to have to have on for too many hours a day every day for the next few months. He’s not thrilled about it, and _knows_ it’s not gonna be great for his physical health, but hey, what choice does he have?

There’s a different universe where he’s had top surgery, been on testosterone longer, but with his parents’ disapproval and him still on their insurance and a million other factors, he hasn’t been so lucky. Instead, he’s stuck at a point where he passes well enough so long as he binds, makes sure to deepen his voice, schools his mannerisms, but the minute those slip, anyone with half a clue can clock him as trans. And that’s the exact opposite of what he wants, from his fellow counselors or his campers.

His one solace is the support of Lessa, the camp director (and therefore his boss). _“I want you to be comfortable here, Luke,” she’d said after wrapping up the formal part of his interview. “My door’s always open to you, so please don’t hesitate to talk to me if there are any issues. I can’t make any promises yet because we still have some things to finalize, but I’ll try to pair you up with Reggie for your first session.”_

_“Reggie?” he’d said._

_“One of our returners. He’s a real sweetheart, he won’t give you any trouble.”_

So Luke just has make the right impression.

He pulls into the dirt clearing that constitutes a parking lot and just sits in the driver’s seat for a minute, trying to gather his courage. A deep breath, and he practically flings himself out of his car so he can’t chicken out. He grabs his duffel bag from his truck bed and heads for the cabins. They’re separated by boys and girls, which Luke is painfully aware of, and it’s the crux of what makes the gender thing matter so much more than most workplaces. 

He stops in front of the cabin with a moose silhouette decal on it and wonders for a moment if he should knock, then realizes how stupid that is. He literally works here. Instead, he pushes it open and steps inside.

He’s met first with the sight of a small common area, like a living room. There’s a little bookshelf stocked with books and a bin of toys in one corner and a fireplace built into the wall (they use the campsite for other things in the winter, he remembers Lessa telling him). There’s also a clearly well-loved couch that despite its age looks pretty damn comfortable. It splits off into a bigger room on either side, connected also by the big bathroom, and he pulls out his phone to check which way to go. Cabin 2A—he’s on the left.

He moves on into the main area of the cabin and sees a wide room with a dozen or so bunk beds lining the walls. Many of the top bunks have bags on them already. Luke finds one that’s empty and heaves his bag up onto it.

“Hey!” he hears a voice say behind him, and he jumps—he’d thought he was alone.

Luke turns to the owner of the voice, and his first thought is, _shit, he’s pretty._ Short dark hair, blueish eyes that are all crinkled up at the corners from his bright smile, splotchy pink cheeks, leather jacket, red and black flannel tied around his hips, ripped jeans. He’s a bit taller than Luke, not that _that’s_ much to write home about, and he’s holding up a hand up in a friendly wave.

“You’re new, right?” the guy continues.

“Um, yeah, first time.”

“You’re gonna love it here! My name’s Reggie.” He extends a hand.

So this is Reggie. _He’s a real sweetheart_ , Lessa’s voice echoes in Luke’s head. He can already tell that’s an accurate descriptor, and damn it, he’s going to have to deal with someone who’s sweet _and_ cute, and that’s just not fair.

“I’m Luke.” He looks at Reggie’s hand, trying to make the spilt-second judgement about what to do in response. Is Reggie expecting a handshake? The bro greeting (as Luke has dubbed it)? Which would make the impression he’s going for?

He goes for the bro greeting, a sideways high five into a fist bump, and tries not to look too relieved when Reggie meets it immediately.

“Hey, if you’re Luke, then I’m your co!” _Co-counselor_ , Luke knows it’s short for, the person you watch your group of kids with. “Well, kinda.”

“Kinda?” The nerves buzz a little stronger at that.

“Yeah, I’m running the Nature program so when that’s going on I’ll be there instead of with the rest of our cabin, but the rest of the time I’ll be around. You have another full-time co…” Reggie pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it. His eyes scan down it. “Alex.”

“What’s he like?”

“Not really sure, I only just met him a bit ago. He seemed chill, though. I’ll point him out when I spot him.”

“He’s new too?” The buzz of anxiety at that is different than his personal stresses. Two inexperienced counselors in charge of a bunch of kids sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, you guys are gonna be great, I just know it.” Reggie claps a hand on Luke’s shoulder, and it makes him feel a bit better that Reggie isn’t delicate about it. “I was about to head out to the fire pit, want to come with?”

“Sure.”

Reggie grins at him again – heaven help him – and leads the way out of the cabin. Luke releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He can do this.

Right?

* * *

They make their way out to the firepit, which is a round concrete thing in the center of a ring of three-tiered seating. Up front is a small stage with its curtains parted. The area is teeming with other young adults, many of them chatting with one another. One of them spots Reggie and bounds over to them. He has brown hair that goes halfway down his back and wears a blue and cream tie-dyed shirt – a crop top, Luke notes.

Reggie lights up when he sees them, and they meet in what Luke has dubbed the bro hug: hands clasped, pulling each other in, a firm clap on the back. “Hey, man!” Crop Top Guy says.

“What’s up?”

Crop Top Guy gestures to Luke, who suddenly feels very awkward just standing there and watching. “New friend?”

“Oh, yeah! This is Luke, he’s one of my co’s.”

A hand is extended to him, and Luke chances the bro greeting again. He finds he chose correctly. “Nice to meet you, dude! I’m Willie.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Willie runs Sports,” Reggie supplies.

“Cool!”

From the stage, someone clears their throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. It’s Lessa, and with a gesture, Reggie indicates that they should sit down. After everyone has quieted, Lessa speaks.

“Welcome, everyone, to Camp Tamyat!”

A cheer goes up from about half of the counselors, Reggie and Willie among them.

“The real work starts tomorrow, today is all about getting to know each other so we can become a great team.”

“A family!” the same group of counselors – the returners, Luke figures – calls in response. Lessa smiles and holds up a piece of wood an inch or so in diameter and a few inches long. There’s a blue string tied around it with a few beads on the end.

“This is the Talking Stick. It’s been with Camp Tamyat since its founding, and is very sacred. When someone’s holding it, they’re the only one who gets to talk. We’re going to pass it around and introduce ourselves. Name, pronouns, if you’ve been here before, your position, and a fun fact.”

Luke stops listening after “pronouns” in favor of wondering if that was a normal part of their process or if Lessa added that just for him. The former, he hopes. Getting special treatment makes him feel even less like he belongs.

Lessa passes the Talking Stick to the person closest to the stage, and she begins to introduce herself. Reggie nudges Luke and points a subtle finger across the way.

“See him? Blonde hair, pink shirt?” Luke nods, and Reggie continues. “That’s Alex.”

Luke looks him up and down. It’s hard to tell because he’s sitting, but if Luke had to guess, he’s a little taller than Reggie. He fidgets with his hands and the heel of his beat-up Converse goes up and down as he bounces his leg, but all of his attention seems to be on the girl with the Talking Stick. Luke doesn’t know how to read him, but mentally crosses his fingers with the hope that he’ll be chill.

He listens closely when the Talking Stick reaches Alex. “I’m Alex,” he says, “uh, he/him pronouns. I’m a counselor and this is going to be my first year. And…” he falters. “I’m a drummer? Or, I know how to play drums, I guess.”

That explains why he’s flipping the Talking Stick like it’s a drumstick and tapping out a rhythm on his thigh with his free hand. Luke wonders if he’s good. He doesn’t seem like a jerk, at least.

Alex passes the Stick to a girl in a bright pink dress with dirty blonde hair that cascades in loose curls over her shoulders. Willie leans over Reggie to mutter to Luke. “Watch out for her, she may seem nice but you do _not_ want to get on her bad side.”

“Personal experience?”

“Thankfully, no. But I’ve seen it happen a few too many times.”

Luke files away the information in his head and returns his attention to her. “Hi, I’m Carrie, she/her/hers.” Her tone is peppy, a bit _too_ peppy. It’s unnerving. “This is my third year as a counselor but first running the Performing Arts program, and my fun fact is that my dad is Trevor Wilson.”

Next to him, Luke hears a scoff and Willie speak to Reggie, loud enough for him to hear too: “She’s so self-absorbed, you’d think she would’ve come up with something new to say.”

Reggie huffs a quiet chuckle. ~~It’s a nice sound, Luke decides~~.

The Talking Stick makes its rounds. There’s a girl named Flynn, and another named Kayla, and a guy named Nick, all fellow counselors. An older woman called Victoria introduces herself as the head cook. Finally, the Stick makes it to Luke, and he takes it. It’s smooth in his hand, and he rubs it to calm himself.

“My name’s Luke, he/him.” He hopes he doesn’t put too much emphasis on it. “I came here a couple of times as a kid, but this is going to be my first time as a counselor. And I play guitar.” He looks for Alex’s reaction to that, and sees a raise of the eyebrows. He hopes that’s a good thing.

Luke passes the Stick to Reggie, but gets distracted by a “hmmm” that comes from Victoria, who is looking at him thoughtfully. _Shit_ , he realizes. _She’s been here for ages, but she wouldn’t recognize me._ The last time he was here was way before he started his transition; him at 20 looks nothing like the long-haired, trying-too-hard-to-be-feminine “girl” he was at 14. With any luck, she won’t ask him about it.

He tunes back in just as Reggie finishes his introduction: this is his second summer, and he surfs and plays the bass. He meets Luke’s eyes, and they share a smile as he hands the Talking Stick to Willie.

“Hey guys, I’m Willie, he/him or they/them, whatever. This is gonna be my third year running Sports, and I know how to paraglide.”

Reggie leans over to Willie and says something too quiet for Luke to make out that makes Willie grin and nod. Luke wonders what it was.

The last few people introduce themselves, and the rest of the day continues. They have a boys-vs-girls match of Capture the Flag (the girls crush them), and a Jeopardy competition (the boys eke out a win). There are trust falls (which Luke thinks is a bit cliché) and all sorts of teamwork games, and Luke is surprised at how much fun he has. He relaxes more and more as the day goes on, and Reggie’s presence is definitely a contributor to that. Reggie, he discovers, is a lot like a golden retriever that hasn’t realized it isn’t still a puppy, tripping over his own feet and bounding around and generally bursting with energy. His glee is infectious, and Luke doesn’t fight it.

The final activity of the evening is a poolside movie, and the concept alone makes Luke’s anxiety come crashing back like it was never gone. He debates skipping it, but he knows he’s going to have to go in the pool throughout the summer because they have to stay with their campers, so he might as well get this done and over with. ~~He tries not to dwell too long about how this is also an opportunity to see Reggie shirtless~~. He goes to the bathroom in the cabin and switches into a looser binder and puts a swim shirt over it so it isn’t noticeable. One of the best things about transitioning is getting to wear swim trunks, which are infinitely more comfortable than bikini-style swim bottoms. He slings his towel across his shoulders and heads for the pool.

Thanks to his hesitance, most of the other counselors are already in the water by the time he arrives. He hangs his towel over the back of a bench and gets in. Reggie immediately splashes over to him, pausing for a moment when someone calls his name to bat a flying beachball back to the other side of the pool. “C’mon, join us, we’re playing volleyball!” ~~His shirtlessness is not disappointing.~~

“There’s no net,” Luke observes, but lets himself smile.

“It’s an invisible net!” Reggie says, and starts to swim back to the others. Luke rolls his eyes and follows.

He spots Alex on the opposite side, and their eyes meet, Alex offering him a small smile. They hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk much throughout the day, but from the short interactions they’d had, Luke has gotten the impression that he is indeed a friendly guy.

But then, Alex’s eyes flick down to Luke’s torso, brow furrowing, and Luke feels his stomach twist itself into a knot like the ones he learned for the afternoon’s lassoing competition. Had Alex clocked him? Does he _know_? And god, what would that mean now that they’re going to have to spend the next week working closely together functionally 24/7?

His thoughts are interrupted by Flynn yelling, “Luke!” He looks away from Alex at the exact moment the beach ball hits him in the face, and he startles back.

Reggie giggles as he scoops the ball back up. “Pay attention, dude,” he teases, spiking it back over.

Luke tries to, he really does, but his thoughts are elsewhere. When they put the movie on, projected onto a blow-up screen, the game ends as they all watch. But Luke can feel eyes on him, and he risks a glance over to Alex. Indeed, Alex was studying him again, quickly looking away the moment he sees Luke notice.

Luke gets out of the pool and wraps himself in his towel to further hide his torso. He sits in the bench on the opposite side of the pool from the screen, so that Alex will have to be very obvious if he wants to stare. He tries to focus on the movie and take deep breaths to calm his anxiety. Neither really works.

* * *

“Hey, Luke!” Willie comes up to him when they’re back in the cabin, wringing out his hair into a towel. From his perch on his bunk, Luke looks up. He’d changed, now in his sleep pants and a baggy sweatshirt, and it feels so nice not to be binding anymore. “Reg and I are going to The Launch in a bit, wanna come with?”

Luke furrows his brow. “Launch of what?”

That makes Willie laugh, a whole-body thing. “Right, sorry. You know that clearing you passed right before you got to the campsite on your way up here?”

He doesn’t. He had been way more focused on not having a full-blown panic attack. He nods anyway.

“That’s The Launch, it’s where people go to hang glide and paraglide and stuff. We go there to hang out sometimes when we’re off duty or don’t have campers.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’ll join.”

“Sweet!” Willie turns to Alex, who has just exited the bathroom. “You’re invited too.”

Well, shit. Too late to back out now.

The four of them head out a few minutes later. They stop in the parking lot, and Reggie pulls out a set of keys. He presses a button and the headlights of a battered minivan flash as it unlocks.

“Wait, I thought you said it was just a couple minutes’ walk,” Alex says, voicing Luke’s confusion.

“It is,” Reggie says, “but we gotta make a pit stop first. Get in.”

They do, and Reggie starts driving down the mountain. Soon, they’re at the tiny cluster of stores that serve the town. There’s an antique shop, a couple diners, an ice cream parlor. Reggie parks in front of a liquor store and Willie unbuckles.

“You guys want anything?” He looks back at Luke and Alex in the back seat. “No pressure if it’s not your thing.”

“Uh, can I come with you and look at what they have?” Alex says.

Willie nods. “’Course. Luke?”

Luke has drank a few times, but doesn’t know nearly enough about alcohol to have a request. “Just get me whatever you’re having.”

“You got it.”

“And I’ll have my usual,” Reggie adds. Willie smacks him lightly on the arm and gets out, Alex trailing a few steps behind.

They return in short order with a couple bags holding bottles and red solo cups. Reggie drives them back to the campsite and they unload. They walk down the road they just returned via, using their phone flashes to light the way. They are surrounded on either side by tall trees, but Luke finds it far more peaceful than spooky.

When they arrive at The Launch, Luke is surprised he didn’t spot it on his way up. It’s a huge clearing with some sort of cloth carpeting the ground. It slopes slightly downward off the side of the mountain, giving way to one of the most beautiful views he has ever seen. The whole city below spreads out before them, twinkling with the light of buildings and streetlamps. Little threads of red and white mark the roads, and another yellowish one announces the train tracks. The moon, near-full above them, lights the space silver and casts soft shadows from the bordering trees.

Next to him, Alex gasps, stopping short as Reggie and Willie sit down on the ground.

“Pretty, huh?” Willie says, eyes sparkling.

“Gorgeous,” Alex breathes.

Reggie beckons them over with a motion of his head, and they sit down. Luke is handed a beer, and Alex takes out a bottle of white wine. Reggie pops open a can of some sort of seltzer and holds it up in a toast. “To Tamyat!”

The others lift their bottles and echo it, then take their first sips.

After he swallows, Willie chuckles. “We have cups, you know,” he says, offering one to Alex.

Alex shrugs, looking a little sheepish. “Why bother?” He takes another swig straight out of the bottle, and Willie grins.

“I like your style.”

Luke doesn’t know what to make of it when Alex ducks his head, not meeting Willie’s eyes. It’s very different from the Alex who was staring at him in the pool. He shoves down the memory so his anxiety won’t kick into high gear again.

They chat aimlessly, at first just surface level getting-to-know-you questions ( _why had they applied to work here? Luke was familiar with Camp Tamyat and needs the income (he doesn’t say why), and Alex likes working with kids. What made Reggie want to run Nature? He’d met the camp’s animals when he toured the place and just_ had _to take care of them. What was paragliding like? Exhilarating, like nothing else matters in the world)._ As the moon travels higher in the sky and the levels of their drinks sink lower in their containers, the conversation gets more and more personal as the guys get looser. Luke learns that Alex has a little sister he loves dearly and Reggie is the oldest of seven, practically having raised the youngest few himself. Willie apparently gets injured so often he has a reputation at his local urgent care, and Luke decides it’s safe to share that he’s not feeling entirely prepared to be a responsible authority figure for a full summer. Reggie and Willie reassure him that, while they have to make sure to keep their campers safe, being a counselor is mostly about being fun. That’s much more his speed.

Luke finds himself grateful for his oversized hoodie and the warm buzz settling inside him; the steady breeze that makes this such a good launch spot for gliders has grown chilly. Apparently, the others feel it too – Alex crosses his arms in front of his chest, and Reggie pulls his leather jacket tighter around him.

“Willie,” Reggie whines, “I’m cold.”

Willie gives a little scoff and an eyeroll, but skootches closer to Reggie and throws an arm around his shoulders. Reggie hums and snuggles against him, and it reminds Luke of a cat. He doesn’t fight the _that’s cute_ thought as hard as he would’ve if he were sober.

It doesn’t matter though, because he’s pulled out of it by Alex groaning loudly and flopping onto his back. His grip on the wine bottle, which is nearing empty, is loose but steady enough to keep it upright. Out of the corner of Luke’s eye, Reggie and Willie share a glance.

“You good, dude?” Willie says.

“I just…” Alex gestures towards Willie and Reggie with a noise of discontent. When the others give him looks prompting him to articulate his thoughts, his face twists as he visibly makes a decision. “I don’t want to go back to the campsite.”

“Why not?” Reggie asks, sounding just as surprised as Luke feels. The way Alex was talking about Camp earlier, he seemed eager for the summer to begin.

“’m worried I’m gonna make the guys uncomfortable. Sleeping in the same room ‘nd all.”

Luke doesn’t stop his snort in time. _Alex_ , who is cis (well technically, Luke doesn’t know that for sure, it’s just an assumption based on looks and general vibe; he’ll unpack that flawed mindset later), has reservations about cohabitating with other guys? Delicious irony. Alex gives him a confused glance, but Willie addresses Alex’s confession before his slip-up can be dissected.

“Why do you think that would make anyone uncomfortable?”

Alex closes his eyes, cringing as if bracing for impact. “‘cause I’m gay.”

The puzzle pieces click into place, as does a little twinge of guilt. Luke had been way too caught up in his head to even consider that a possibility. He doesn’t know how to respond, if he even should.

“Oh!” Willie says, bright and unbothered. “Well, that’s not a big deal. I’m queer and Reg is bi, and there hasn’t been a problem before.”

As if by clockwork, the new information moves all three of them a few steps closer towards the ‘safe’ category in Luke’s head. Not in it yet, though. He’s encountered a few too many queer transphobes for that.

Also. _Reg is bi_. Luke isn’t sure if knowing that is going to be good for his heart or much, _much_ worse.

The returners continue as if the offhanded statement hasn’t just shifted the very axis Luke’s (and by the look of it, also Alex’s) world spun on. “And if there is trouble, we’ll just have to kick some butts until it stops,” Reggie says, grinning lazily.

“Sure,” Willie patronizes, then switches to a stage whisper that Reggie can definitely still hear. “He couldn’t hurt a fly.” Reggie elbows him with a noise of protest, but the good-natured looks on their faces makes it obvious his indignation is just for show. Willie returns to seriousness. “But really, no one’s going to be weird about anyone here, I promise.”

“Anyone, totally,” Luke snarks quietly to himself as he opens up a new beer bottle. _Keep the walls up._

“What was that?” Alex’s voice makes him freeze just as he’s about to take a sip; clearly, he hadn’t been quiet enough. He _really_ needs to stop voicing his cynicism.

“Nothing,” he says, but it’s too quick, too obvious of a deflection.

Willie looks at him sternly, while Reggie just seems concerned. “Luke?”

“Just sounds too good to be true.” Luke ignores the frown it prompts from Alex. “Can’t be that simple.”

“It _is_ that simple,” Willie insists, eyeing him like he’s expecting Luke to say something homophobic. Yet more irony.

Luke bows his head and shakes it, then takes another swig of beer. “Won’t be when someone finds out about me.” Something in the back of his mind reminds him to use his filter, but there’s a ‘ _gone fishing_ ’ sign where said filter ought to be. Not that he cares.

He feels a gentle hand on his back and finds that Alex has sat up, trying to make eye contact. “Finds out what?”

Camp hasn’t even started, not really, and yet, he’s already so tired of being on-guard. Fuck it.

“That I’m trans.” The ensuing silence is long, too long, and Luke knows he made a mistake. He goes to get up, and in his rush, knocks into his bottle but doesn’t watch it fall. “I should just-”

Someone grabs his wrist, stopping him: Reggie, but what would be butterflies-inducing contact is lost under the terrible, panicked thought that he’s about to get hate-crimed at the edge of a wooded mountain late at night while he’s a bit passed buzzed. He tries to pull away, but Reggie doesn’t let him.

“Wait.” And an error message flashes in Luke’s head, because Reggie’s tone is gentle, worried, like he’s talking to a spooked animal, not harsh or threatening like he’s expecting. So he waits, and Reggie continues. “Do you wanna be one of the guys?”

It feels like a trick question. “Yes?”

“Then you _are_ one of the guys, okay?” Reggie lets go just enough for his hand to fall into Luke’s instead and squeeze reassuringly.

Luke’s vision blurs as tears spring into his eyes. _Error._ _Too good to be true,_ his brain supplies again. He tells it to shut up. “Promise?”

“Promise.” There’s a little tug downward, not pulling him to sit but a distinct encouragement to.

“Yeah, man, of course,” Willie agrees. Alex just offers the beer Luke had knocked over– he must have rescued it before it spilled – and a soft smile.

Luke takes it and sits back down, sniffling into the sleeve of his hoodie as the tension that’s been swelling and receding for days feels like it might finally be dissipating for good. Reggie hasn’t let go of his other hand, and the butterflies that were outmatched before flurry up.

“Sorry,” he gives a teary laugh, “didn’t mean to make a thing about it. I’m not really used to great responses.” This isn’t the time to talk about all of his family drama though, he knows. _Maybe later_ , he finds himself surprised to be thinking.

“Well, we’ve got your back here,” Willie says, punctuated by Reggie nodding and rubbing a little circle on the back of Luke’s hand (prompting more butterflies). “If anyone tries to give you shit, we’ll take care of it.”

“Yeah,” Reggie says, making an exaggeratedly ‘tough’ face and raising his free hand in a fist, half of a classic _put-’em-up_ pose. That makes Luke laugh for real, and he hears the others join him. Perhaps against his better judgement, he leans his head on Reggie’s shoulder. It isn’t shrugged off.

“It’s not like we’re that big on the gender binary, save for on paper anyway.” Willie flips his long hair over his shoulder for emphasis. “I’m personally super whatever about my gender, I just don’t bother with that stuff with the campers because I don’t really care if they see me as a guy. And we have this one camper—”

“Vince?” Reggie chimes in.

“—Vince, who likes to wear dresses, so we have this tradition of all the guy counselors wearing dresses with him on his session’s dance party night.”

Reggie must have noticed Luke stiffen, because he nudges him. “You don’t have to if it’ll make you uncomfortable though.”

“Not sure,” Luke says. “I haven’t worn a dress since I came out.” It’s been, what, almost five years now? His parents hadn’t been thrilled when he socially transitioned against their oft-stated wishes, but he was stubborn and managed to work around their every attempt to get him to wear one since. But what Willie and Reggie are describing is something different entirely. With his parents, he was sticking to his guns. Here, he’ll be having fun celebrating a gender nonconforming kid. But there’s also his dysphoria to consider, and if people will still take him seriously, and-

“Hey, well you don’t have to decide for a while,” Reggie says, interrupting his thought spiral. “Vince isn’t coming until, what, session 4?”

“Something like that,” Willie agrees.

Luke lets himself relax as the conversation transitions (ha) into talk about camp traditions in general, and how nice all the staff has been in the past, and how excited Reggie is to introduce them to the camp’s resident animals. At least among these people, he finds, he feels safe. Briefly, his mind returns him to the moment around the firepit.

_‘A team,’ Lessa had said they’d become._

_‘A_ family _,’ the returners had amended._

Maybe, just maybe, these people will become his family yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more, it fuels me! Also let me know if you have any requests/suggestions for future chapters or a separate fic altogether, you can send them here or @aintbragginifitstrue on Tumblr :)


End file.
